Como la lluvia
by Omore
Summary: De aguaceros, egoístas y otros males. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, enano?" "No tengo ni idea". TYL S80.
1. Parte I

**N/A:** No me puedo creer que haya tan poquísimos trabajos de esta pareja, de verdad. Personalmente me enloquecen. Esa confianza mutua, ese entendimiento que se tienen, la compatibilidad absoluta de su forma de ser... y ya, dejando aflorar el lado _shipper_, el hecho de que sean una pareja tremendamente estética están haciendo que el **S80** escale puestos en mi lista de **OTP** a velocidad pasmosa. De hecho, ya ha desbancado el **8059** de mis comienzos xD Lo siento, Gokudera.

El fic, el fic. Será corto, cómo no, destinado a quitarme las ganas de haber visto la relación entre Yamamoto y Squalo _TYL_. En principio será un two shot, aunque la idea de una tercera parte sobra cada vez más sentido en mi cabeza. _In media res_, que me gusta mucho eso de empezar las historias por la mitad. Mención de **D18**. Lemon en la segunda parte [la cual ya está escrita], así como reclamo comercial.  
>Y poco más. Manda huevos que se me acumulen las ideas cuando menos tiempo puedo sacar para plasmarlas.<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **©Akira Amano****

* * *

><p>Superbi Squalo era difícil de tratar. Sus conocidos lo sabían, sus enemigos lo<em> habían sabido<em> y quienes vivían con él se gastaban un dineral en tapones para los oídos con tal de no oírle gritar. O de oírle menos.  
>Por eso, el hecho de que en diez años Yamamoto Takeshi no hubiese alzado la voz ni una sola vez para calificarle de algo similar a "hijo de la gran puta" tenía un mérito incuestionable, sobre todo si se observaba que los métodos de enseñanza del Varia no incitaban precisamente a mantener una saludable imagen personal.<p>

Tal vez se debiera a que Yamamoto no era tan cazurro como Gokudera se empeñaba en sostener, y en algún nivel de su subconsciente se hallaba la sapiencia de que si Squalo se portaba como un cabrón era para poner a prueba su legendaria paciencia, para hartarle tanto que _"no se te ocurra dejarte vencer por nadie que no sea yo, ¿entendido?"_. Además, tenía bastante claro que la diferencia entre Squalo (y en cierta manera también Lussuria, pero ésa era otra historia) y el resto de los Varia radicaba en que no era un capullo integral; había compartido el suficiente tiempo con él para poder asegurarlo.  
>Aunque probablemente también influyera el hecho de que Yamamoto pareciese estar vacunado contra cualquier tipo de escarnio.<p>

Dejando aparte la diplomacia y tolerancia zen de su alumno, había cosas que Squalo no podía olvidar, aunque sólo fuese para condenar la absurda bondad del, a sus ojos, aún muchacho. Aquella primera batalla diez años atrás, por ejemplo. Esa en la que, además de empeñarse en utilizar el filo romo de la katana para no hacerle daño, Yamamoto había tratado de salvarle la vida. O el tiempo que había pasado entrenando a su "él" de quince años; y donde decía entrenando decía bramando a ver si así le quitaba de la cabeza la manía del béisbol. O esas noches frente a la hoguera, perdidos en un bosque dejado de la mano de Dios, en las que Squalo se dio el lujo de soltar alguna que otra carcajada sincera. O su despedida en el acantilado, cuando le pareció que Takeshi realmente lamentaba verle marchar. O la vez en que aquel desgraciado de las Coronas Fúnebres hizo que el Varia mordiese el polvo de una manera escandalosamente humillante.

Sobre todo ésa.

Fue una de las contadas ocasiones en que Superbi Squalo no fue capaz de sacar la voz.

* * *

><p><em> Cuando Yamamoto vio la seccionada mano mecánica de su maestro, con la hoja clavada en el suelo como una suerte de Excalibur versión gore, se le vino el mundo encima.<em>  
><em> Siempre había sido sensible a Squalo. Desde la primera vez que chocaron armas, su envidiable instinto le dijo que no debía dejarle morir. Los recuerdos de la batalla contra Varia irrumpieron en su mente como un piano de cola dejado caer desde un cuarto piso, y la calma que Reborn tanto loaba se fue al garete.<em>

_** —¡Squalo!** —gritó, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que divisó unos mechones de pelo blanquecinos bajo los restos de lo que había sido el pasillo. La propia Lal Mirch, que por vicisitudes del destino ya había visto prácticamente de todo, pensó que ningún quinceañero podía tener la fuerza que demostró Yamamoto Takeshi en ese momento por desarrollado que estuviera. Retiraba trozos de hormigón armado sin preocuparse por los cada vez más severos desgarros en sus manos, raspándose con los bordes irregulares y clavándose el filo de las barras de acero. Además de arrodillado y casi comiéndose sus propios labios, la ansiedad le tenía blanco como una sábana._

_ Cuando por fin pudo liberarle de los escombros, retiró el polvo que cubría el rostro del Varia con una delicadeza enternecedora. Sin querer, le manchó la mejilla de sangre._

_** —¿Squalo?** —titubeó un poco al no recibir respuesta. Posó una mano sobre la parte del cuerpo más sana (o más bien, la menos herida) que encontró, el antebrazo derecho, y lo zarandeó suavemente. En el corredor no se oía ni una mosca. Más tarde, cuando Yamamoto pudo pensar en el asunto con algo menos de tensión dramática, se diría a sí mismo que era normal. No había moscas en el subsuelo—. **Squalo... ¿estás muerto?**_

_** —No...** —el corazón le dio un vuelco—. **Pero tú sí que vas a morir como no dejes de hacer pucheros. ¿Qué te he dicho de ser tan blando?**_

_ Aquella voz, aunque ronca y a un volumen potencialmente más bajo al que estaba acostumbrado, pareció devolver al adolescente el trocito de cerebro que había empezado a fundírsele. Quiso abrazarle, pero no sabía si Squalo se lo tomaría bien y tampoco quería hacerle daño. Al reparar más claramente en el deplorable estado en que el otro se encontraba, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes._

_ Ese fue el momento que Squalo eligió para entreabrir los párpados, y agradeció inmensamente el hacerlo. La visión del rostro iracundo y ensombrecido de Yamamoto le hizo creer que los conocimientos que había tratado de inculcarle habían enraizado. No se le ocurrió nada que decir. El siseo del muchacho fue música para sus embotados oídos._

**_ —Ese cabrón pagará por esto._**

_ Y Squalo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para morderse la sonrisa, porque lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue que a Takeshi también se le había pegado su forma de hablar._  
><em> Joder, sí que le habían hostiado fuerte.<em>

* * *

><p>Claro que había más cosas que Squalo tenía clavadas en la mente. La inflexión tan característica en la voz de Yamamoto al exclamar su nombre, como si llevase años sin verle aunque hubiera estado hablando con él hacía veinte minutos. La sonrisa de felicidad que se le dibujaba en la cara cada vez que el Varia aparecía por la periferia. Su forma tan despreocupada de reírse de todo.<p>

Al principio le había repateado, pero después de convivir sabe Dios cuántos años con Xanxus era normal. No estaba acostumbrado a gentilezas. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que realmente el chico tenía aquello que precisaba un auténtico Guardián de la Lluvia. Yamamoto limpiaba todo lo que tocaba, incluso a él. Hasta que le encontró, Squalo no se había percatado de toda la mierda que cargaba encima.

No le necesitaba verdaderamente, aunque le quería cerca. Squalo había aprendido a ser egoísta, y los buenos egoístas son quienes cuidan de aquello que les otorga, si no felicidad, al menos entretenimiento. Y no lo admitiría ante nadie (bueno, quizá sí podría decírselo a Dino o Lussuria, y en presencia de cierta cantidad de vodka en sangre), pero Takeshi le hacía un poquito feliz.

Por lo general. En ese momento, Superbi Squalo estaba más bien desconcertado.

**—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, enano?** —murmuró contra su boca. No era un beso en el sentido estricto del término, pero sus labios se rozaban peligrosamente. Respiraban el mismo aire. Los ojos de Yamamoto se descolgaron por las facciones del otro, resiguiendo la línea de su nariz y volviendo a trepar la curva afilada de sus mejillas. El japonés tragó saliva.

**—No tengo ni idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vale; esto es un entremés. Este fragmento en principio iba a ser una viñeta, pero se me fue de las manos. El meollo del asunto viene en la segunda parte, véase el pornaco que me ha entusiasmado media mañana, el cual subiré el sábado.  
>Y así, niños, es como se pierden dos horas de estudio de leyes. Arderé en el infierno.<p>

**E.**


	2. Parte II

A Squalo le bastó con ver la posición de sus brazos para saber el ataque que su ex alumno iba a utilizar.

"Shigure Soen Ryu_, octava posición ofensiva: _Shinotsuku ame_"_.

El hecho de que su oponente no se moviera debería haber sido un aviso lo bastante claro como para que Yamamoto cambiase la trayectoria y utilizase un ataque distinto. Para cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado Squalo ya se había lanzado de frente hacia él, bloqueado su espada con una ligereza encomiable y puesto la hoja de la mano mecánica en su cuello.

—**Estás muerto, Takeshi —**sentenció el Varia, arrastrando las palabras de un modo que denotaba a medias fastidio y resignación. El aludido chasqueó la lengua. Squalo frunció el ceño y activó el dispositivo que ocultaba la espada de su brazo**—. Por sexta vez. ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?**

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros, tratando de regular su respiración. Casi cuatro horas de _enfrentamiento amistoso _ininterrumpido no hacían bien a nadie, por muy entrenado que estuviese. Forzó una sonrisa.

—**Hacía mucho que no luchábamos juntos. Estoy algo oxidado —**repuso, remedando lo mejor posible una de sus habituales carcajadas.

—**Y una mierda.**

Takeshi fijó la vista en el ceñudo Squalo, que le contemplaba con expresión avinagrada a un par de pasos de distancia. Debía habérselo esperado. El Varia era capaz de ver a través de él con la misma facilidad con que preveía sus ataques. El joven dejó caer los hombros y la máscara.

—**Es sólo que... —**titubeó, sin saber muy bien cuál de sus temores verbalizar primero. Decidió empezar por el más obvio, y dejar aparte el remolino que le contraía las vísceras desde que había visto la sombra de una herida reciente asomando por el escote del traje negro de su mentor**—. Tengo miedo de que suceda algo malo, Squalo. Y de que, cuando pase, no sea capaz de proteger a Tsuna y a los demás...**

"_...ni a ti"._

Squalo le contempló de reojo, encontrándose con el rostro taciturno del guardián. Presa de una repentina exasperación, le tomó por el cuello sudado de la camisa y le atrajo hacia sí con violencia para ladrarle a la cara. Las costuras de la prenda crujieron lastimeramente.

—**Eso es lo que odio de Vongola. Siempre estáis pensando en protegeros los unos a los otros. ¡Sois unos jodidos blandos! Te diré algo, mocoso: si no sois capaces de mantener a salvo el culo, cada uno el suyo, será mejor que muráis rápido. Los débiles no duran mucho en este mundo, Takeshi —**llegado este punto, Squalo siseaba. Yamamoto mantenía el rostro desviado a un lado y la mirada fija en alguna esquina del _dojo_**—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —**rugió el Varia**—. ¡Sé egoísta, joder!**

Esto pareció arrancar a Yamamoto de su mutismo. Squalo no aflojó su agarre cuando Takeshi le miró con esos ojos relucientes, súbitamente duros y entornados, y alzó la barbilla con algo que en cualquier otra persona podría calificarse de arrogancia.

—**¿Egoísta? —**repitió en voz baja**—. ¿Como lo fuiste tú?**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Me refiero a la lucha por los anillos Vongola, cuando me lanzaste a un lado e hiciste que ese tiburón te tragase sólo a ti. O cuando grabaste tus peleas en vídeo, sólo para que yo las viera. O cuando entrenaste a mi yo del pasado sin que tuviera nada para darte a cambio —**Squalo no parpadeó**—. ¿Eso también fue egoísmo, eh?**

Del rostro del Varia se desvaneció todo rastro de emoción mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba oyendo. Algo se estaba perdiendo, eso lo tenía claro. Takeshi estaba enfadado... no, enfadado no. Confuso.

Yamamoto sintió un ligero peso abandonar su cuerpo, y no tenía nada que ver con que las manos de Squalo hubieran vuelto a caer a sus costados. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, tanto que ya no sabía si estaba interpretando mal las cosas o simplemente inventándose señales, viendo indicios de _algo_ donde no los había, confundiendo la confianza que le tenía Squalo con _yoquésé, loquefuera_. El corazón le retumbaba con fuerza en los oídos... y se lanzó a la piscina.

—**Has hecho por mí más que nadie que conozca —**murmuró, fijando la mirada en los iris azul plomizo de su maestro**—. Quiero saber si eso fue por ese egoísmo tuyo, si había alguna intención más detrás de lo que hacías... o si lo hiciste por mí. Porque significo o podría significar algo para ti.**

Squalo no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Le parecía tan ridículo que ni siquiera era capaz de pegarle una voz para que dejase el numerito.  
>Si se contuvo fue porque sabía que veinticuatro años no significaban nada. Para según qué cosas, Yamamoto seguía siendo un niño.<p>

Por otra parte y a su manera, era cierto. Takeshi significaba algo para él: era su espejo. Al mirarle veía una segunda versión de sí mismo, una que podía igualarle e incluso superarle. La parte vanidosa de sí mismo (que, para qué negarlo, era de una envergadura considerable) salivaba al considerar las oportunidades que le ofrecía su persona.  
>Las cosas estaban así: podía ser Superbi Squalo, Emperador de la Espada... o Superbi Squalo, antiguo Emperador de la Espada y mentor del actual Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, Yamamoto Takeshi. Ambas le cubrirían de gloria.<p>

El motivo de su elección radicaba en que, si Takeshi no le sucedía, sería otro, y Squalo prefería llevarse el doble mérito. Lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar al chico era algo meramente circunstancial. De modo que, sí; se trataba de egoísmo. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—**Ya veo —**respondió el japonés, desviando la mirada. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa amarga**—. Así que siempre ha sido por ti.**

—**Oye, Takeshi —**interrumpió Squalo, molesto**—. No me malinterpretes. Eres lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo **—Dios, no le pagaban suficiente por decir aquello**—**,** pero así es como funciona esto.**

—**Déjalo, Squalo. Ya lo he pillado.**

Yamamoto sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta con intención de salir del _dojo_, murmurando algo que sonó a "iluso". Por algún motivo, al Varia se le encogieron las tripas.

—**¡**_**Voi**_**, Takeshi! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca! —**alargó una mano con intención de sujetar al joven por el hombro, pero un golpe seco de _Shigure Kintoki_, aún en su forma de _shinai, _en el antebrazo, la detuvo en mitad de su trayectoria**—**. **¿Qué cojones haces? ¡Podrías haberme cortado el brazo con esa cosa!**

Yamamoto se volvió, con los ojos relampagueantes. Dejando caer el arma, le propinó a Squalo un breve empellón en el pecho.

—**¿Y si era eso lo que pretendía, qué? —**Superbi notó un sabor metálico de rabia en la lengua.

—**Niñato de mierda —**tronó; la yugular sobresaliendo a causa de la tensión que agarrotaba su cuello**—. ¿Quieres que te parta la cara, es eso?**

Takeshi resopló por la nariz, evitando mirarle directamente. Otra vez.

—**Qué sabrás tú de lo que quiero o dejo de querer, Squalo —**espetó. Su voz expelía más cansancio que rabia. Un golpe de sangre se le subió al italiano a la cabeza, haciéndole perder la poca coherencia que de por sí podía tener cuando se le tensaban las cuerdas.

—**¡Me la suda lo que quieras! —**mal asunto. Squalo se estaba cabreando en serio. Pero a Yamamoto poco o nada le importaba, porque estaba atravesando uno de esos momentos en que el lado sombrío de su personalidad afloraba sin batallas de por medio. Al menos, no batallas físicas**—**. **Me importa lo que quiero yo —**continuó el Varia, todavía a un volumen demasiado alto como para no seguir oyendo ruido blanco pasado un rato de escucharle**—. Y lo que quiero es que me digas qué coño te pasa antes de que te rebane el pescuezo.**

Entonces fue el turno de Takeshi para agarrar al otro por las solapas, hundiendo las uñas en el grueso cuero negro del traje de Superbi. Sucumbiendo a un impulso destructivo porque, en realidad, no sabía muy bien qué otra cosa hacer. Aunque "destructivo" tampoco definía con demasiada exactitud la forma en que había pegado su boca a la de Squalo, robándole el aire sin dejar de fulminarle con la mirada. Tampoco era reprochable. No era como si Yamamoto fuese muy diestro a la hora de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—**Lo que quiero... —**los ojos azules se entornaron; aquello había pillado al italiano totalmente por sorpresa**—, lo que me pasa contigo... —**un nuevo toque fugaz entre sus labios, y algo en el interior de Takeshi hizo "cras" y salió volando por los aires.

Y fue _esa_ mirada. Esa mirada quebrada y vulnerable, exactamente igual a la que había contemplado en el rostro del Yamamoto de quince años cuando le sacaba de encima los escombros y le preguntaba con un hilo de voz si estaba muerto. Esa mirada hizo que al explosivo Squalo se le congelase la rabia.

No sabía muy bien si aquello se debía al tirón que notaba en el vientre, como si la gravedad hubiese adquirido algún tipo de fijación con sus entrañas, o por la repentina irrupción de Dino Cavallone en su mente. Para él, que pese a lo que pudiera parecer era un tío bastante consecuente con todo lo que le concerniera de forma directa, lo segundo resultaba de lo más sensato para explicar su situación.

Squalo no era más homosexual que Dino, el cual había transitado por la vida rompiendo corazones femeninos hasta que Hibari Kyouya le encontró, le despertó el lado _"Madame Butterfly"_ y lo dejó cojeando de un ala. Tampoco Cavallone se había planteado tener nada con otro tío hasta que se vio metido hasta el fondo en el asunto (y que cada cual interpretase la expresión como le diera la gana).  
>Y ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Como Dino, Squalo tenía <em>experiencia<em>. Y lo que esa experiencia le decía era que aquella situación no se debía solamente a un calentón momentáneo o a la ira saliendo por el lado equivocado, sino a que realmente le atraía Takeshi. Le atraía mucho.

La nube de recuerdos que eligió ese instante para elevarse y repiquetear en su cabeza llevaba el rostro del muchacho. Su forma de reír suavemente, evadiendo (tolerando) sus insultos. La sombra pícara que teñía su semblante cuando enarbolaba la katana, aceptando alguno de sus retos. La manera que tenía de llamarle por su nombre, casi campanilleando, como si se alegrara de verle o le hubiera echado de menos. Como si de verdad creyera que Squalo valía la pena.  
>También la forma en que su voz se endurecía y sus rasgos se afilaban antes del combate, la cual hacía que en el interior de Superbi se encendiera una chispa de orgullo. La admiración, el respeto, el <em>cariño<em> que Takeshi le profesaba de un modo totalmente natural, transparente.  
>Como la lluvia.<p>

Y oh, joder, esa boca rozando con insistencia la suya en besos indirectos, ese cuerpo presionándose contra el propio como si le estuviese retando a un combate de lucha libre, le estaban haciendo perder el Norte.

—**¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, enano? —**susurró con voz ronca.

A Takeshi, que había esperado un empujón y una batería de gritos ensordecedores, esa reacción tan... pacífica, le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Aquel comportamiento no era normal, en ambos.

Aunque también había que reconocer que ninguno de los dos era muy normal.

—**No tengo ni idea —**admitió, respirando con pesadez. Sus ojos bajaron por las facciones de Squalo, deteniéndose por un momento en su boca antes de enfrentar de nuevo los iris azules. El guardián tragó saliva cuando, al humedecerse los labios, la lengua de Squalo tocó ligeramente los suyos.

—**Será mejor que lo vayas averiguando.**

El firme agarre de Squalo en su nuca fue todo lo que sintió antes de chocar contra su boca. Takeshi soltó un jadeo sorprendido, pero no se quedó atrás. En un acto casi reflejo dio un fuerte tirón, aprovechando que aún tenía sujeto a Squalo por la pechera del traje, y le salió al encuentro convirtiendo el contacto en un violento torbellino de dientes, mordiscos, succiones y chasquidos que no merecía llamarse beso. Un pellizco demasiado fuerte con los colmillos rompió la piel tierna, haciendo que del labio inferior del Varia brotase una gota de sangre. Squalo se revolvió y miró al otro enarcando una ceja. No parecía molesto... del todo.

—**¿Hay algo que no sea serio para ti, aparte del entrenamiento? **—casi escupió las palabras, mordaz.

Yamamoto podía escuchar el bramido que se agazapaba en la parte posterior de su garganta, arañando los tejidos. Squalo le empujó varias veces, haciéndole trastabillar, hasta estamparle sin cuidado contra una de las paredes laterales del _dojo_. La tenue luz que se filtraba por el estor de papel de arroz iluminó los móviles tendones del cuello de Takeshi, cuando éste alargó el rostro y lamió la sangre que se agolpaba en la pequeña herida. La creciente erección de Squalo se apretó un poco más contra sus pantalones. El aliento cálido de Yamamoto contra su rostro le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

—**Squalo... —**Superbi enredó los dedos de la mano mecánica en su pelo oscuro, obligándole a echar la cabeza atrás, y mordió su cuello con saña**—**. **¡Ah, joder!**

La exclamación _complacida_ de su ex alumno elevó su ego tanto como acrecentó su irritación. Mierda, ¡se suponía que debía estar haciéndole daño! Aunque alguien le había dicho que Takeshi había intentado suicidarse una vez, después de enterarse de que una lesión en el brazo podía impedir que volviese a batear. La persona de Yamamoto no estaba exenta de masoquismo y melodrama. Squalo lamió la marca que sus dientes había dejado y continuó ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, apresándolo entre los incisivos. Su respiración acelerada chocaba contra la piel del joven y le provocaba escalofríos. Yamamoto giró levemente la cabeza, rozando su mejilla contra la de su mentor.

—**Squalo —**repitió, y el aludido se sintió halagado por la entonación tan deliciosamente erótica con que decía su nombre.

—**¿Qué? —**un ronroneo en su oído, una leve fricción contra su entrepierna, y Yamamoto pareció deshacerse entre sus manos. Le dieron ganas de reír.

"_Blando"._

Por alguna razón eso no le disgustaba, pero quería oír lo que tenía que decirle. Si era entre gemidos, mejor.

Improvisando, deslizó la mano (no la artificial, la otra, la que podía sentir como era debido la dureza que él mismo estaba provocando) por el bulto que pulsaba en la entrepierna de Takeshi, apretando despacio hasta que le sintió revolverse.

—**¿No ibas a decir algo, enano? —**se mofó, recibiendo un amago de rodillazo como respuesta. Se encogió levemente por mero instinto, pero lo que hizo esa pierna fue colarse entre las suyas y acariciar sus testículos con el muslo. _"Vaya, vaya"_, pensó, sofocando un jadeo. Esos ojos color ámbar le fulminaron con algo muy cercano a la forma más pura de lujuria, salpicada por gotas negras de turbación.

—**No sé lo que estoy haciendo —**murmuró Yamamoto, casi sin aliento**—. Pero sé lo que quiero que hagas. Yo también sé ser egoísta, Squalo.**

Superbi sonrió. Y lo hizo de forma sincera, desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Pero sólo duró un instante.

—**Eso es lo que quería **_**yo**_**, mocoso —**sentenció, torturando nuevamente su cuello con mordiscos esta vez algo más suaves y lentos**—. Que aprendieses a mirar por ti mismo.**

—**Fóllame, Squalo **—aunque el tono era tenue, sonó a orden. Una que el Varia acataría con mucho gusto. La crisis de identidad sexual vendría más tarde, cuando hubiera satisfecho el deseo de hundirse en el otro tan profundamente que cualquiera que lograre sacarle de su cuerpo sería coronado rey de Inglaterra.

Él se lo había buscado.

La ropas cayeron al suelo. El japonés se mordió la lengua cuando dos dedos se abrieron paso en su interior sin lubricación previa. Hubiera preferido ahorrarse la humillación de tener a Squalo contemplándole, pero éste no le dejó darse la vuelta porque _"quiero verte la cara cuando te la meta, Takeshi" _y él no pudo resistirse al susurro ronco con que el otro le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Squalo acarició con sorprendente calma su pierna, paseando por su muslo la tenue frialdad de una mano mecánica que se enredó en su rodilla y la elevó haciéndole sentir expuesto. La cabeza del pene de Squalo rozó su entrada a medio dilatar y un gemido luchó por ser liberado a través de su garganta cuando el glande invadió la región virgen.

—**Abre los ojos —**obedeció, si bien por la pura sorpresa de haberlos cerrado. Squalo rozó su mentón con el pulgar y usó éste para entreabrir sus labios. Takeshi acarició la yema con la lengua y la mordisqueó antes de dejarla ir. Sus miradas conectaron una vez más.

—**Fuerte —**dijo simplemente, y el estremecimiento del italiano se mimetizó con su propio cuerpo provocando un leve espasmo en su entrada**—. Quiero sentirte.**

Squalo se lo tomó como una afrenta personal. Aquello no dejaba de ser una lucha de voluntades, una imposición de deseos en la que ambos perdían y ganaban. Se aferró a las caderas de Takeshi, besó fugazmente sus labios... e ingresó en él a toda potencia.

El grito ahogado del joven resonó desgarrado en sus oídos. Superbi olió la sangre antes de sentirla resbalar por el tronco de su polla.  
>Y cuando Yamamoto le miró con esos ojos brillantes Squalo supo que estaba asustado; no por el dolor que estaba sintiendo (al fin y al cabo, los había soportado peores), sino por todo en general. Por las batallas que seguramente se avecinaban. Por el conocimiento no verbalizado de que su vida estaba hipotecada. Por la locura en la que se había convertido su existencia. Pero, sobre todo, supo que lo que le hacía a su ex alumno clavar los dedos en la pálida piel de sus costados era el miedo a perderle..<p>

—**Maldito mocoso sentimental —**susurró, conmovido a su pesar. Las manos cálidas del japonés se enredaron en las curvas de sus costillas.

—**Te quiero, Squalo —**confesó en un murmullo**—. Tú me haces egoísta.**

El Varia escondió el rostro en la curva de su clavícula y volvió a invadir el interior de Yamamoto, buscando ahuyentar esa tibia confusión a golpe de pelvis. Escuchó un quejido leve y la caricia de los dedos del otro al perderse entre su pelo, trabándose en los nudos que salpicaban aquí y allá los mechones como de mercurio.

Hundido hasta el fondo en aquella calidez, Squalo realizó un movimiento circular con sus caderas; un poco como para castigarle, pero iba a resultar ser cierto lo de la suerte del principiante porque de repente le sintió tensarse. Bajo su cuerpo, alrededor de su miembro. Especialmente lo segundo. Takeshi apretó fuerte los párpados, tomó aire y exhaló un gemido sordo. Por curiosidad (también para él aquello era nuevo, al menos en lo que al género propio se refería) repitió el gesto unas cuantas veces, hasta que las exclamaciones entrecortadas del otro se convirtieron en un único y prolongado _arpegio_.

Squalo retiró lentamente su falo, sólo para efectuar una serie de movimientos intermitentes que robaron a Yamamoto el poco aliento que conseguía reunir.

—**...sta...**

—**¿Hm? —**Squalo le apretó todavía más entre su cuerpo y la pared, deteniéndose por completo durante un segundo antes de volver a penetrarle. Despacio, muy despacio, y hasta el tope. Volviendo a encontrar ese punto mágico dentro de él.

—**¡Basta, joder! —**la frase en sí fue un gemido. Y un ruego. La risa burlona de Squalo reverberó en todo su ser, con el conocimiento de que el Varia había recuperado el control de la situación (si es que lo había perdido alguna vez).

—**¿Qué quieres que haga, Takeshi? —**Yamamoto se lamió los labios, aguzando la mirada.

—**Que me folles —**repitió, sin ápice de timidez ni vergüenza. ¿Para qué, a aquellas alturas?**—. Pero hazlo en serio. Tómame en serio... porque esto ya no es un juego.**

Respuesta ganadora. Squalo salió de él con cuidado, sonriendo torvamente ante la mirada dolida del otro. Tomó asiento en el suelo, semirrecostado sobre los codos. Espléndido en su desnudez mortífera. A Takeshi se le secó la garganta mientras se perdía en el relieve de sus músculos, de los bíceps en tensión, de los abdominales esculpidos en su torso largo. La barbilla de Squalo se alzó levemente.

—**Ven aquí —**imperó**—**. **Ya.**

Y Takeshi obedeció, por supuesto, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Sorpresivamente, Squalo le devolvió el abrazo y le atrajo hacia sí tomándole de la nuca.

El beso esa vez no fue brusco, ni feroz. Fue lento, tranquilo como el atributo del elemento que tenían en común. El pelo larguísimo de Squalo era lluvia plateada y sus manos, incluso la mecánica, ríos cálidos que fluían por el cuerpo de Takeshi y desencadenaban un torrente de suspiros quedos. Fue el propio Yamamoto quien acunó la erección del otro entre sus manos y la alojó de nuevo dentro de él, iniciando un vaivén lento que se tornó enloquecedor con el paso de los minutos.

El joven se sentía pleno, completo, absurdamente feliz de saber que era el miembro de Squalo quien le hacía clamar por más y que no eran sus propias manos las que le masturbaban con vehemencia, sino aquellas que había imaginado recorriéndole en las noches en las que el aguacero repiqueteaba contra su ventana y sentía que se hundía al tratar de mantener el mundo a flote.

Squalo no pensaba. Todo él se reducía a las sensaciones que le pulverizaban por dentro como un torrente purificador. En algún momento presionó los labios contra el oído de Takeshi y susurró su nombre.

El orgasmo les llegó por sorpresa, y Yamamoto no supo si temblaba por ello o por el oscuro bramido que los dientes de Squalo le estaban inyectando en el hombro izquierdo.

* * *

><p><em>Prisa<em> +_ pocas ganas de dejar **n/a**_ = comentario breve. El lunes a más tardar subo la tercera y última parte.

¿Reviews, y eso? Son gratis =3

**E.**


	3. Parte III

**N/a: **tercera y última parte, más ligera y bastante más corta que la anterior.

**minato-chuu**, ya que no puedo responder a tu comentario por vía privada, lo hago por aquí. Así es como concibo la relación entre Squalo y Yamamoto, ya que Amano no se ha dignado [al menos en el anime; sólo he seguido el manga desde el arco de Simon] a mostrárnosla. Los dos son personajes muy complejos y por eso me gustan tanto. Su relación no puede ser sencilla =3

* * *

><p>Yamamoto suspiró en silencio, recreándose en cómo Squalo acariciaba distraídamente la piel resbaladiza por el sudor de su espalda. Hacía rato que sus respiraciones se habían normalizado, si bien ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra.<p>

Ambos sabían que no iba a haber una conversación del tipo "¿qué somos ahora?", porque ni la querían ni la necesitaban. Squalo el que menos.  
>No era como si haberse follado a alguien supusiera un cambio sustancial en su forma de entenderse a sí mismo, por mucho que esa persona fuese ocho años menor que él y tuviese polla, pero no dejaba de resultarle chocante. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que se le antojaba cuando se le antojase hacerlo, y sin embargo no lograba ahuyentar del todo la sensación de que algo parecía andar mal por ahí.<p>

Dos neuronas hicieron contacto en su cerebro y adivinó lo que ocurría. La cuestión no era preguntarse "¿por qué otro hombre?", sino "¿por qué _éste_?"

La superficie del abdomen sobre el que Takeshi reposaba la mano derecha tembló y se contrajo bajo sus dedos. El chico levantó, sorprendido, la cabeza.  
>Squalo se estaba riendo.<p>

—**Esto no tendría que haber pasado, imbécil —**señaló el Varia entre las carcajadas sonoras y secas que conformaban su peculiar risa. Yamamoto se incorporó.

—**¿Te arrepientes?**

El tono ansioso del muchacho hizo que redoblasen las risotadas, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Superbi por entero. Takeshi no sabía si sentirse ofendido por su hilaridad o unirse a ella. Lo cierto era que, en frío, el asunto resultaba bastante surrealista.

—**No, no me arrepiento. Pero no tendría que haber pasado.**

—**Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo —**Squalo, divertido, negó con la cabeza.

—**Porque eres mi puto alumno, por eso. Se supone que yo debería haberte enseñado todo lo que sé y tú deberías haberme atravesado el pecho con la katana. ¡Lo de darte por el culo no venía en el contrato, joder!**

A Takeshi los ojos se le salían de las órbitas mientras Squalo seguía riendo por lo bajo y mascullando palabrotas que matarían de espanto a una monja. Al comprender lo que Superbi quería decir, no pudo evitar secundarle lanzando una carcajada de alivio y alegría sincera.

—**No necesariamente. Algunos preferimos conservar la mano izquierda, Squalo —**señaló con fina ironía.

Squalo elevó las comisuras de los labios y se apoyó sobre un codo para volver a besarle. Al separarse, una mancha en la visión periférica del japonés le instó a bajar los ojos al torso de Superbi, encontrándose con la herida maldita que lo había desencadenado todo. La rozó ligeramente con los dedos, sin obtener reacción alguna del Varia.

—**Oye, Squalo... ¿cómo te has hecho esto?**

—**No me lo he hecho yo, pedazo de idiota —**soltó el otro, con un deje de humor envolviendo su brusquedad**—**. **Ha sido el cabrón del jefe.**

—**¿Xanxus?**

Squalo asintió como si no le importase demasiado (lo cual era cierto; aquel costurón no era nada en comparación con el resto de marcas que el hombre había dejado en su piel. Y en sus huesos. Y en algunos de sus órganos internos). Yamamoto apretó los dientes, pero sabía que sería inútil tratar de obtener alguna explicación de por qué el orgulloso hombre permitía ser víctima de semejantes vejaciones. En lo que a Xanxus respectaba, Squalo era inamovible.

Ya que abordar el tema no iba a traerle nada provechoso, decidió emplear la saliva en una causa más justa, como por ejemplo trazar la diagonal exacta de la larga herida con la punta de la lengua. Squalo chistó y rezongó entre dientes, pero tampoco le apartó. El corte a medio curar que le surcaba el pecho aún escocía.

—**¿Qué te pasa ahora, niñato? —**bufó, aunque sin oponer resistencia a que Takeshi le echase la cabeza hacia atrás para repartir besos suaves a lo largo de los músculos tirantes de su cuello.

Cuando el chico volvió a mirarle, pese a la sonrisilla traviesa que le curvaba los labios, su mirada era luminosa como la de un niño.  
>A Squalo le dieron ganas de atizarle.<p>

—**Quiero la segunda ronda —**la lengua quemante y blanda de Yamamoto recorrió con parsimonia la U que formaba el borde de su esternón**—**. **Pero...** **—**apretó suavemente la cintura delgada de Squalo entre sus manos, empujándole hacia atrás para tenderle en el _tatami_. Se tumbó sobre él procurando no presionar la herida, besando su cuello con mimo**—, déjame hacértelo a mí, ¿vale?**

Después del rugido iracundo que sacudió virtualmente las copas de los árboles, no quedó un solo pájaro sin alzar el vuelo en varios metros a la redonda.

—**¡Ni se te ocurra, niñato! ¡Mi culo es sacrosanto!**

—_**Ma, ma!**_** ¡Te acabará gustando!**

—**¡Que no! ¡**_**VOI**_**, TAKESHI! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **esto no es serio. Lo admito y lo acepto. Pero después de tamaño atracón de emociones, el cuerpo me pedía algo más cómico e.e Seguiré con un ojo puesto en esta pareja. Me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre ella.

Aprovecho para hacer un pequeño llamamiento: hace poquito me he hecho LiveJournal. Si alguien tiene también y quiere agregarme, o si conoce alguna buena comunidad de fanfiction, que por favor me lo diga =) Podéis encontrarme bajo el nick "**aintnowitches**".

**E.**


End file.
